Charlie Chronicles: Year 1
by Ker-rin
Summary: The begining of a long story about Charlie Weasley, I like it personally and it has room for devolepment, review & give advice


Chapter 1: An excepted surprise  
  
Charlie W. Weasley sighed pitifully as he stared around the room he shared with his older brother Bill. Bill, being the genius of the house, had various arithmancy books scattered around the bedroom. Bill loved money, something Charlie found horribly ironic considering they didn't have any.  
  
Charlie covered his ears in utter annoyance as Bill counted the amount of money in their pathetic piggy bank for the fifteenth time. The bank, becoming quite annoyed at being tipped over, snorted angrily at Bill and began to grunt for some more food.  
  
"Oh for God sakes theres only, what, two galleons worth in there, how many times can you count it?" He said and Bill, prepared with an answer, opened his mouth to speak, "Wait, don't bother, I don't wan to know." he said as he threw his arms up in digust. He smiled fondly at the times Bill, a third year, had been far far away at Hogwarts, and he had had the room all to himself.  
  
Being alone was not something he could get used to though, even if he left his room he would instantly be bambarded by his do-good younger brother, Percy. Walking into his parents room he would be greeted by the wails of his baby brothers, Fred and George, and most likely met with angry glance from his once again pregnant mother.  
  
As Charlie walked into the parlor he saw his father quietly tinkering with a muggle oven.   
  
"Well uh..." He said guiltily as he noticed the disaproving look on Charlie's freckled face, "I'm just trying to make Mum's life easier, considering she preggers again."  
  
Charlie smiled kindly at his kooky father and went to get the mail. Errol their brand new owl happily flew in holding a large bag of mail. Charlie sighed seeing that it was mostly filled with bills and knew Dad would be upset.  
  
He petted Errol happily and she cooed at him in turn. It was extremely ironic, that though Charlie couldn't bear babies yet he was extremely attached to all animals.  
  
Errol was nuzzling Charlie cheerfully when suddenly Charlie's heart gave a small leap. There, right in front of him, was a letter addressed in green ink.  
  
"Hogwarts!" Charlie said in an excited yet hushed tone. He couldn't wait to tell his parents the news. He ripped open the letter and breezed through the opening letter and supply list.  
  
Charlie was beaming happily. He was so happy. He had been very nervous about the letter. What if it didn't come? What if he was a squib? But now the moment was here and everything was final. He was a wizard!  
  
Charlie ran off, ear to ear grin, and told his whole family of his exciting devolepment.  
  
  
Chapter 2- Shopping & Swapping names  
  
"Now of course we're going to need to get your books, and robes, and of course your need a wand..." Charlie Weasley's mother said, but Charlie paid her no heed. His eyes wandered dreamily off to the brooms and he stopped to stare at the brand new shooting star in the broom shop window.  
  
"A real beauty, ay?" Said a brown haired boy with hazel eyes.  
  
"Yup." Charlie said, raising an eyebrow at the boy's daring to just ask him a question. Afterall he was a complete stranger.  
  
"Play much quidttich?" The biy asked and Charlie nodded. "By the way, I'm Dan Jordan." He held out a friendly hand and smiled.  
  
"Names Charlie Weasley." Charlie said, happy to have made a friend. "Mum and I are getting my supplies today."  
  
"Really!" Said an entusiatic Dan. "Me too." The pair started walking along and turned to stare at a cool looking owl.  
  
"You like animals too?" Charlie asked happily as Dan commented on the wonderful state of its wings.  
  
"'Course, quidttich and animals, my true loves."  
  
"So says the guy with no girlfriend...." Charlie muttered and they both laughed.  
  
"Hey! Is that a phoenix?" Dan asked pointing to the corner of the pet store.  
  
"Yup!" Charlie said happily and they raced off to get a better look....bumping right into a blond haired girl with some extremely muddy clothes on.  
  
"Uck." Dan muttered, wiping some dirt off his legs.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm in a rush....they caught me put a dungbomb down the salesmens underwear. So what! I didn't want a new frog!" The girl said.  
  
"AH! Securities coming. Come with me." She pulled at Charlie's shirt and began running top speed toward the guys bathroom.   
  
"This day has just taken a VERY weird turn." Dan muttered as they slid through the door and huddled into a stall.  
  
"Well," Dan said, "Now that you've made us your partners in crime for...no apprent reason, you wanna introduce yourself?"  
  
The girl smiled, "Sorry I needed some guys to bring with me in the bathroom. You guys would cover me."  
  
"Why the GUY'S bathroom." Dan said, with a apprently never leaving skeptical grimace.  
  
"It was a female security guard." She said bluntly. "By the way name Lee."  
  
Dan's head perked up. "hey! That's my brother's name." He said and then added with a small smirk," No wonder your in the boy's bathroom."  
  
Lee had a perfectly good comeback for this. She punched him.  
  
Dan grinned, he had a great grin, and held out his hand "My name's Dan Jordan."  
  
Charlie, who had remained silent up to now, held out his hand and grinned at their partner in crime, "Charlie Weasley."  
  
"Great, now I already know some hogwarts people, you starting this term." They all nodded. " Great!" She seemed really happy and Dan raised an eybrow.  
  
"Chill girl, god." He said.  
  
"It's just well, I've never really been able to make many friends. I went to an all girls school. Not only was I the only tomboy but I was the only witch."  
  
Dan's normally amused face sobered, "O....o gee." He patted Lee on the back and she in turn grinned hugely at him.  
  
"Aw, Kodak moment." Charlie sai, and ducked as lee threw a role of toliet paper at him  
  
Chapter 3- Train encounters  
  
Lee Chortle brushed her hair back nervously and paced in front of the train station. Charlie Weasley saw her and gave her a huge grin.  
  
"I haven't seen you for a month!" He said and Lee looked up, surprised he was happy to see her.  
  
She grinned evily, "Wanna she the girl bathroom this time?"  
  
Charlie laughed and rubbed his head, "God no, I still have a welt from that toliet paper." He said and they both laughed. Thr pair turned around and both gave a quiet squel in delight.  
  
"Dan!" They yelled at once. Dan too was very happy to get all the attention but he two had missed his friends.  
  
"Hey guys! Meet my friend Igz." he pointed to a fairly good looking boy who bright blue eyes were unfortunately hidden by thick ugly glasses. The boy looked up from his book entitled, "Wizading for Smarties."  
  
"Nice to meet you." The boy said politely and Charlie could hear lee sniffle a gag. Charlie couldn't help grinning a bit but instantly stopped, feeling bad for the nerdy boy.  
  
"We better say goodbye to our parents." Charlie said.  
  
"Okay Chuck." Lee said and he winced at her new nickname for her. Lee walked toward her parents and nearly fell flat on the ground when a girl with _silver_ hair bumped into her.  
  
"Walk much?" Silver said. In the corner a 25 year old man smiled approvingly. Charlie did a double take. Was that Lucius Malfoy?  
  
Charlie shurugged. He certianly hoped not. He went out to give his family hugs and he waved at the twins, who were trying to kill Percy ("I'm telling!").  
  
Charlie grabbed his luggage and jogged lughtly towards the trains invisible gate. Once onboard he apted for a sit by his friends, only to find their compartment was true.  
  
"Ugh!" He yelled loudly and wlaked into the next compartment. Unfortunately the only sit was next to Silver hair.  
  
"Oh look, the half-bloods friend." She taunted and Charlie heads jolted up.  
  
"What?" He asked cluelessly. What in the world was she talking about?  
  
"Lee Chortle. A half-blood, her mum married a muggle. Horrible muggle to. Evil drunk man. At least that's what my godfather Lucius tells me. I bet she has plenty of him in her. I mean honestly look at the way she dresses." the girl kept looking up and smiling at Lucius through the open train window. He was looking very approving toward what she was saying. Finally he walked away looking very smitten toward his God daughter.  
  
" Don't think I'm a snob. It's just my guardian is a real...racist I suppose. I'm not really like that, honestly." The girl said. It was as thogh her personality had done a 180.  
  
"I suppose that if I don't get in Slytherin he'll disown me. They soun so evil tough. I hear alot of them are working under some new dark wizard. I think..." Her voice got hushed. "I think Lucius is working for him." She gulped looking worried.  
  
Charlie, uncertain how to respond patted the girl on her back.  
  
"I really have to get into Slytherin. I wonder how they sort us.... Well maybe if I'm mean enough to people their put me in. I'll be nice to you of course buddy. What's your name?"  
  
"Charlie Weasley." He said. He looked at the girl's silver hair warily, not sure what to think. It was destined to be an interesting year.  
  
"My name's Amanda Joneson, but you can call me Mandee." Mandee said with a grin.  
  
"Cool Mandee, wanna come visit my friends in the other department."  
  
"Well....I suppose as long as Lucius doesn't find out."  
  
They walked over to the other compartment where Igz was digging into a book on vampires.  
  
His eyes wandered over to Lee who had somehow gotten Dan into a headlock....  
  
"Oh...hi...." Dan said desprately trying to breathe. "I'm....Dan."  
  
"Amanda." She said coldly and Charlie gulped. Unfortunately her tone was nothing compared to the pure hatred in Lee's eyes. Lee, who had now dropped Dan on the floor and shuffled to her feet.  
  
"I believe we've already met." She said. Charlie wasn't too fond of the look in her eyes.  
  
"Hi....I'm Igz." The boy said to Amanda and Charlie couldn't almost she drool forming in his mouth. Amanda, who was now fairly disturbed dcided she should goto the "little girl's room" right then.  
  
"Wow!" Igz said once she had left. "Did you get a look at her?"  
  
"Yeah I saw that little whore, Slytherin I suppose, I come from a Hufflepuff family thankfully so i on't have to worry about being sorted into there. What an evil witch....o I suppose I can't consider witch an insult. Well I really hate that girl, did you see her hair?"  
  
Everyione started coughing. "What?" Lee said and then jerked around......"Oh hi Amanda."   
  
"Hello....Lee." Amanda said but Lee came out an evil sneer. Charlie scratched his head uncomfrotablely at the akward situtation.  
  
"Yer firs' year' get'ya selves down he'e." Said a giant of a man. "I' Remues Hagrid, pleasure to mee' y'all. I'm the game gamekeep'r he'e" Dan and Charlie's head flew up. ("gamekeeper?")   
  
"What yer talkin' bout?" Hagrids huge voice beamed.   
  
"Well,er, could you show us some animals?" Charlie meekly spit out.  
  
Hagrid hairy face perked up. "'Course I sure lov' 'nimals,so yer a animal lov'r I 'pose I like yer. Now yer'll get on ther' boat ther'."  
  
Charlie and Dan shot huge grins at each toher an joined lee and Igz (who looked longinly at Mandee) on a small rowboat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
